KHAU-TV
KHAU-TV, virtual channel 2 (VHF digital channel 8), is a television station located in Hau'oli City, Alola. Owned by Media General, the station serves as the local affiliate of Fox (via its main signal) and The CW (via its second digital subchannel). KHAU maintains studios on Pikipek Street in Hau'oli; and its main transmitter is also located in the city, just northwest of the Alola Convention Center. History (Under construction) News operation KHAU-TV presently broadcasts 37 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 7 hours on weekdays, and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays). At the start, KHAU maintained a news schedule similar to what it offered as an NBC affiliate, and continued after it became a Fox affiliate. This resulted in KHAU being the only news-producing Fox affiliate in the United States – and the only Fox station that ran any local news programming – that did not air a primetime newscast. In Alola, the major networks' primetime programming ends at 10 p.m., using the same scheduling as network-affiliated stations in the Central, Mountain and Alaska time zones in the continental U.S.; this means that Fox stations would generally air their late evening newscasts at 9 p.m., instead KHAU airs its late newscast at 10 p.m., competing against (Insert ABC station here), (Insert CBS station here) and (Insert NBC station here) instead of only competing with (Insert MyNetworkTV station here) (whose 9 p.m. newscast is produced by the joint Hawaii News Now operation also involving (Insert MyNetworkTV station here) sister stations (Insert CBS station here) and (Insert NBC station here)). On September 8, 2014, KHAU launched its first 9 pm weeknight newscast, which is 30 minutes in length. This marked the first time KHAU aired news programming in primetime since it was a NBC affiliate, when its "Eyewitness News" began its late evening broadcast at 9:30 pm to accommodate the delayed NBC schedule from 1972 to 1980. KHAU's 10 pm newscast will continue in the same time slot. KHAU's newscasts have been the highest-rated in Hawaii for almost 40 years. The station's news operation is so well respected that even when it branded itself as "Fox 2", it still titled its newscasts Channel 2 News (later revised as KHAU 2 News) rather than Fox 2 News. Also for this reason, its late newscast is not titled The Ten O'Clock News like with other Fox stations. The station's dominance has been especially pronounced since it lured (Insert CBS station here) sports anchor Joe Moore to become its lead anchor in 1979. Moore, billed as "Alola's most watched television newscaster," remains the station's lead anchor. In addition to his duties on the 6 and 10 p.m. flagship newscasts, he also anchors Alola's World Report at 5:30, a round-up of world and national news reports from CNN and Fox News. Moore is frequently the subject of controversy, but his popularity in the state usually prevents any attempts to rein him in. As of 2012, KHAU was the only major U.S. network-affiliated television station in Alola that had yet to make the upgrade to high definition or 16:9 enhanced definition widescreen local newscasts (Insert ABC station here) upgraded its newscasts to widescreen that year), as well as one of two LIN Media television properties that has yet to broadcast its local programming in high definition or widescreen (the other being ????-TV). On March 23, 2012, KHAU president and general manager Joe McNamara stated in a New Vision Television press release that "in the coming months, additional changes will be taking place inside our (KHAU) studios with state-of-the-art HD upgrades of cameras, lighting and newsroom systems that will enhance our on-air look tremendously." On October 11, 2013, KHAU became the last LIN-owned station to broadcast its newscasts in high definition with a new set and new logo. The debut was made during their 5PM newscast. Included in the upgrade was a new logo and updated news music. The station uses the Inergy news music package by Stephen Arnold Music that was originally intended for stations owned by the E. W. Scripps Company; however, KHON uses a custom version with traditional Alolan instrumentation. Newscast titles Eyewitness News (1972-1980) Channel 2 News (1980-200?) KHAU2 News (200?-Present) Image gallery JoeMoore.jpg|Joe Moore has been with KHAU-TV in the Alola Region for many years. Khaucw.svg|KHAU-TV's 2.2 subchannel. PBCAlola.svg|KHAU's 2.3 subchannel. Category:Channel 2 Category:Alola Category:Alola Region Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Hau'oli City